1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector suitable for high-speed communication, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a grounding shield.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,634 issued to Filipon et al. on Dec. 21, 2010 discloses an electrical connector comprising an upper port, a lower port, an upper set of contacts, a lower set of contacts, a first vertical printed circuit board (PCB), and a second vertical PCB. The upper set of contacts extend from the upper port to the first vertical PCB. The lower set of contacts extend from the lower port to the second vertical PCB. The contacts extend long and in close proximity to each other. The crosstalk between the contacts may become an issue. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0306242 to ZHANG on Dec. 15, 2011 further discloses an electrical connector comprising an upper port, a lower port, an upper set of contacts, a lower set of contacts, a first horizontal PCB, a second horizontal PCB, a first vertical PCB, and a second vertical PCB. The upper set of contacts extend along the first horizontal PCB. The lower set of contacts extend along the second horizontal PCB. The contacts also extend long and in close proximity to each other. The crosstalk between the contacts may also become an issue.
Hence, an electrical connector having an improved shielding structure is desired.